Revenge of a God
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: It becomes a battle of life and death when a God comes after Goku seeking revenge. PreJourney but after Fated Guys and Be There. Long haired Goku at the beginning. No yaoi or pairings.:b. There's a little of everything.
1. Appearance

Document Opened: 02/20/2007. 12:36am.

Current time: 12:45am.

Authors Note:

The time line for this story is Pre-journey and after

'Fated Guys' and 'Be There'.

Oh! A little later on I'll be doing a little more work on the first Saiyuki story I've ever made. I never posted that. I will be putting in minor edits and finishing the story.

Thinking on it now it's a bit out of character.

Not much but still. After the minor editing..minor because It's only one chapter so far. And I'll be posting it.:D.

Onto what you need to know.:).

Summary:

It's a battle between life and death when a vengeful god comes after Goku. The god will be an oc. The only one.

This is when Goku still has his long hair but some point later around the end it will be short.:b.

Disclaimers:

I don't own Saiyuki that honor goes to Kazuya Minekura.:D.

But I own my fanfiction dammit.:p.

If you haven't seen my profile then I'll tell you now.

I like to write my Saiyuki fics with them having family type bonds. So no pairings or shounen-ai here. I try to keep to the show as much as I can.:D.

Warnings:

If you've seen Saiyuki or at least know of it then you know what to expect.).

If you haven't then what are you doing here? Never mind just hopefully enjoy the fanfiction good-ness.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Up in Heaven a few soldiers had been transferred from the Eastern army to the Western one and one in particular was heading in to check in with his new Commander.

He would have gone with the others but he had another place to visit before he went.

Turning down one of the corners of a place he had come dislike so much. It was only by chance he had overheard some other soldiers talking.

"...creature was freed."

"I know. How can they allow him to continue to be loose knowing how dangerous he is."

"I bet one day he'll be back to get revenge. I don't want to be one of the people to take him on."

"I here that. I know that a few were never fully able to move on from the loss, especially this one in particular..."

He marched up to them before the guy could continue.

"Do you mean Seitan Taisen?"

"Who else. You must be one of the new transfers here then or otherwise you'd know huh?"

"Yeah. I've only heard vague rumors so far."

He decided to try for more information. If the creature was truly free then might he have his chance to avenge his brother and if he wasn't punished for killing him then maybe he might also look good in some of Heaven.

"Well from what I've heard he's living in a temple in the lower world with Konzen's incarnation."

"You don't say. By the way where did you guys get your information if you don't mind me asking?"

The other guy answered.

"There's not much to do around here on most days so rumors from around travel. I thought even the Eastern army knew?"

"Well I was busy with a mission in the South for quite sometime, so I was bit uninformed about the slaughter when I returned to the Eastern army."

"I see. We suffered a loss of some of our best back then."

"I am sorry to hear of such a loss of great soldiers."

He put a sympathetic face to go with his words.

"It's alright. They live on as the some of the ones that went against the heretic who in some of our opinions shouldn't have been brought here in the first place."

"Someone should get rid of that creature before he returns for vengeance or something."

The two nodded in agreement with each other and seeing that made the man smirk inside.

"I agree. I have to get signed in but I'll see you guys around another time."

They bid each other a later and he continued onto the office.

'How could they not send the war prince to exterminate him?

Maybe they are just oblivious to the real threat.

If he ever gets his memories returned it would surely spell death for us all. Oh well. I'll take care of the problem before it gets to be too serious,'

He figured that no one would have to hear of his plans. He would do it in secret so no one else could try and claim that they had done it. His own brothers vengeance would soon come to pass. He smirked then walked into his new commanding officers office. He went to see Gojun.

Authors Note:

Okay I'm going to go on ahead and post some of the stuff I've been working on so expect another Saiyuki chibi fic or two among some others within the next few days.

My trick though is that I am going to update one of my other stories at the same time as the new ones.

More specific details for my oc will come to light in the next chapter. He's pretty much the only one. And he will be loosely based off my oc villain Ryu.

If I messed up anything could you let me know.

Oh and if you decide to review I'll give you a meatbun.).

Flavor is your choice.:b.

Later!

Finished. 02/20/2007. 05:41am.

Happy Phat Tuesday. For those don't know that's the final day of Mardi Gras. I got to go to the Krewe of Highland and that was fun.:D.

Actual Later!


	2. Battle lost

Document Opened: 02/20/2007, 07:25pm.

Authors Note:

Alright the other chapter I'm working on with this one is...well technically I'll be finishing a new chapter to

'Battle of a new kind (Temporary Title).'

I'll be going back and forth with these two this evening.

It's a Saiyuki story as well.

Hope you enjoy.:).

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku wasn't sure why but for a few days now he had a bad feeling about something. Like something was going to happen but he wasn't sure what.

He had considered telling Sanzo but if it was nothing than he didn't want to bother him with nothing.

He lightly kicked a stone and continued walking around part of the temple grounds.

A minute or so later he felt a presence behind him and turned to see a man standing there. His hair was a very light shade of green that went to his shoulders then it was kind of jagged. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. He appeared to be

around 5 foot nine. He was just a little paler than Sanzo.

The man wore was a bandanna similar to the ones he had seen Gojyo wear around his forehead. His outfit consisted of a lot of black leather.

"Son Goku I have come to exterminate you."

"If you want to fight that's fine. But not here."

The God gave it a quick thought. He had only come to kill the heretic. No since in it becoming a slaughter.

"Fine then."

He smirked and teleported the two to the forest area nearby.

He decided to draw out their fight. No reason he shouldn't make him suffer like the heretic had done his brother when he killed him along with the others.

Naturally it attracted the attention of a couple of the monks seeing someone appear out of thin air and challenge then disappear. Even as much as they did not care for the boy they were smart enough to know that if Sanzo found they knew and did not at least mention this to him they would be in trouble.

So a couple of minutes later the same monks were watching Sanzo leave the area apparently in search of the two.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had been running through part of the woods. He already had gotten one hit on his arm.

The man appeared on front of him.

"Not so fast."

He managed to grab the boy by the arm and send him flying and he hit a tree.

"Okay that hurt...But seriously why do you want to kill me?"

"In time you will know."

He features turned dark.

"Get up and fight."

"If you haven't noticed I'm already standing."

By now Goku had gotten up and punched the guy in the face. The guy then side stepped to the right and punched him in gut hard causing him to fall to knees clutching his stomach.

The God jumped a couple of feet back and shot a chi blast at him, Goku wasn't able to dodge the whole blast and part of it hit his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

The guy was quick to appear in front of him and he kicked him while he was down and thus knocked him out.

He picked up the limp form by the shirt and sneered at him.

"Pathetic. I can hardly believe your the great sage."

He drew his arm back to deliver what would be the final blow when a chain wrapped around his arm. Startled he turned to look.

"Tsk Tsk. I'm the only one allowed to beat the tar out of him."

"Damn."

The guy pulled on the chain but then it released and out of the corner of is eye he saw a bullet just barely miss him.

"Let him go now."

Sanzo's tone was angry calm and dead serious.

The guy threw Goku at him and then rose to the air.

Sanzo caught Goku and Gojyo had hopped in Hakuryu.

"You may have this round but when I return it will be the last time you see the 'Great Sage' alive."

He vanished and Hakkai drove off toward where he and Gojyo lived.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I think this story will be less than 12 chapters.

Oh and When I went to describe him I found he reminded me more of my Oc Seto. He can be seen in 'ReCreation'.

Feh. My Oc's are not limited to appearing in one story.

Although mine are pretty much male villains. And as episode one can prove Hakkai had Hakuryu before their journey so I thought I'd include the little dragon/Jeep.:D.

By the way I know Goku is quite strong and he will get his moment later on. ;). Who knows perhaps an appearance by Seitan Taisen later on. It could work out pretty good actually.;o.

Now all I gotta do is finish that chapter and then I shall post.

Later people!

Finished: 02/21/2007, 09:24pm.


	3. Time After: Part 1

Document Opened: 09/06/2007, 06:55am.

Authors Note:

Apologies for the _way _too long update. Many thanks for the reviews. .

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Enough talking onto the fic.-.

/////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\

Hakkai was still in the back doing what he could for Goku who was still unconscious. Gojyo and Sanzo were in the living room.

////////////\\\\\\\\\

"So any idea who that was? And why did he call the monkey 'Sage'?"

When he thought about it, he never knew exactly how Sanzo had known Goku.

"I have no idea who that was." Sanzo leaned his head back.

"What about him calling him 'Sage'?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the monk.

"Are you familiar with the story of the Seitan Taisei?"

He didn't bother looking back at Gojyo. He only knew so much about Goku in the first place anyway.

"Yeah, A creature born from a rock...are you saying that's Goku?"

He had a slight look of disbelief on his face. He had known that something was different about the kid. Gold eyes just weren't that common.

"Yes."

"But that story is over 500 years old..." Then he remembered one of the things that Sanzo told him the night they first met.

_"Well he apparently went without food or drink for 500 years. So his body is probably trying to make up for it." _

"Damn."

/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\//////

Hakkai had just finished bandaging Goku and while he looked a little worse for wear, he would be fine.

Sanzo had told him once that he found Goku at the top of a mountain, that's about the most into detail he had gone on the matter though. And Goku had admitted to him once that he had no idea why he was imprisoned there.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and left to see Sanzo and Gojyo in the other room.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\////

The god was setup in an inn in the town, he was almost done planning his next move. He would make certain that the Seitan Taisei paid for his crimes especially his brothers murder. Heaven had been too soft in his opinion.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed to look out the windows. He watched a gentle breeze flow through the air, carrying a few leaves with it.

_'Soon, soon it will be time again. And those other three won't interfere.' _

He smiled eerily and went back to work.

//////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

The next update is not going to take so long. Also the next update will have some action and more plot, etc.

In fact I'll be working on the next update for this later today.:).

And other updates are almost done.;p.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

Done: 09/12/2007, 03:11pm.


End file.
